La curiosidad
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: 2 gemelos deciden aventurarse encontrando así a 1 miedosa pero muy peligrosa chica cuando un amigo se encuentra en peligro acompañada de un valiente hermano, 1 chica en busca de su hermano mayor y una chica muy buena peleando que no es humanay otra robot que los sacara de algunos apuros. Juntos atravesaran varios obstáculos. TE ASEGURO QUE ESTE FIC TE GUSTARA SI TE GUSta LA ACCIÓN


LA CURIOSIDAD...

¡HOLAAAAAS :D!. Espero que estén bien, hoy les traigo un fic vocaloid al que le puse mucho esfuerzo :3.

Es la primera ves que hago este tipo de fics así (de acción)...digamos que en este fic simplemente esta claro que la primera ves mayormente sale mal y que la intención es lo que cuenta xD. Na mentira, creo que quedo bien jeje :3. Por cierto, en las partes que IA participa me inspire en la canción **IA IA NIGHT OF DESIRE **:D.

_**PROTAGONISTAS: MIKU, RIN, LEN, MIKUO, NERU, NERO, IA, AOKI**_

_**PAREJAS: ABSOLUTAMENTE **__**NINGUNA**_

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A YAMAHA CORPORATION ;D.**_

**SUMMARY: **_2 gemelos deciden aventurarse encontrando así a una miedosa pero muy peligrosa chica cuando un amigo se encuentra en peligro acompañada de un valiente hermano, una chica en busca de su hermano mayor y una chica muy buena peleando al punto de que no parece humana y en un principio los agredió y otra robot que los sacara de algunos apuros. Juntos atravesaran varios obstáculos. Un buen fic de acción echo con mucho esfuerzo y amor :D. TE ASEGURO QUE TE GUSTARA ;)._

_**MI DESEO xD: ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, DE KOKORO :D**_

_**¡EEEEEEEENNNNNJJJJJOOOOOOYYYY YYY! :::::::DDDDD**_

_Aquel atractivo chico _de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraba hablando por teléfono en el comedor de su casa mientras su gemela tomaba una deliciosa y relajante ducha desde hacia ya un tiempo. Luego de unos minutos, su hermana bajo vestida mas su cabello aun se encontraba mojado. Su hermano corto y se dirigió a la cocina provocando que Rin frunza el ceño y lo siga con pasos desafiantes.

_-Sucedió algo malo y no me quieres contar-. Aseguro mientras su hermano cerraba las cortinas de la ventana de la cocina._

_-Sabes que odio cuando haces este tipo de cosas-. Se molesto Len mostrando preocupación en su rostro. Ambos suspiraron dejando un pequeño bache de silencio. _

_-U-Un rumor, ya sabes...-. Len sonrojo un poco y Rin sonrió de forma picara._

_-N-No me gusta esa mirada...-._

_-¿El pequeño Len tiene miedo del rumor sobre un edificio no muy lejos de aquí?-. Comento su hermana sin borrar la sonrisa. Mientras en los oídos de su hermano rebotaba la palabra "pequeño" ella reía._

_-¡Vamos a ver!-._

_-Sabía que si te enterabas dirías eso...-. Se cruza de brazos. -Tienes que dejar de hacerte la valiente por un día-. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-Yo no soy valiente, tu eres el cobarde-. Se burló. -Ademas solo son rumores. No existe ningún robot llamado Vocaloid y más aun no existe ningún robot asesino, no existen los edificios embrujados, y no existen los "fantasmas del espejo", y no creo que nos pase algo-. Len comenzaba a confiar en las palabras de su hermana quien lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo unas cuadras hasta llegar al edificio._

_YA FRENTE AL VIEJO EDIFICIO..._

_-Aquí es-. Aseguro soltando a su gemelo. Su hermana estaba a punto de entrar cuando de la nada sintió como su hermano la jalo del brazo hacia a el evitando que un vidrio le caiga en la cabeza._

_-¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido que un vidrio...!-. Rin se detuvo al mirar hacia arriba y notar que muchas de las ventanas se encontraban sin vidrio alguno._

_-Creo que con eso ya tienes una advertencia-. Su hermano parecía más molesto que asustado. Rin se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta lentamente y entro seguida por su hermano. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas mas se podían distinguir las cosas que se encontraban allí. _

_-¿¡Hay alguien!?-. Grito Len de forma serena provocando que su hermana sobresalte del susto y lo mire con cara de asesino._

_-¡AAAAAAH!-. Escucharon un grito femenino y notaron que una sombra se abalanzo sobre Len rápidamente a punto de golpearlo pero este por ser hombre y tener más fuerza la giro hacia la derecha y se paro rápidamente._

_-¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?!-. Exclamo Rin de forma histérica mientras Miku se frotaba el hombro sentándose en el suelo donde se encontraba recostada._

_-G-Gomen...Creí que eran unos de esos tontos robots-. Rin noto una herida en el brazo de Miku enfadándose con Len._

_-¡La lastimaste!-. _

_-¡Yo solo la gire hacia un costado antes de que me golpee!-. Se excuso. La chica se paro sonriendo amablemente._

_-Simplemente me lastimo un Vocaloid. Jejeje, no es nada, ando en busca de mi hermano Mikuo. Se perdió aquí dentro-. Escucharon una risa un tanto escalofriante. Rin se dirigió a la puerta pero esta no abría. Len corrió a ayudarla mas no funcionaba. La puerta seguía cerrada._

_-Es inútil-. Aseguro una Miku un tanto fría._

_-¡Maldita sea!-. Exclamo Len pateando la puerta de la rabia._

_-Ahora nos quedamos encerrados-. Aseguro Miku con voz angustiada._

_-¡Debe haber otra salida!-. Tranquilizo Rin pero Miku negó con su cabeza._

_-Me niego a quedarme encerrado aquí dentro-. Confeso Len al ver que el ambiente se tornaba preocupante y triste. Comenzaron a caminar buscando a el hermano de "Miku Hatsune" según se presento ella en el camino._

_-¿No deberíamos separarnos?-. Pregunto Len._

_-¡Se nota que no ves películas!. Siempre el que queda solo termina siendo el dañado-. Respondió Rin en signo de negación y preocupación. Encontraron un chico de cabello azul y se le acercaron notando que sonrió de forma macabra._

_-¡Corran!-. Grito Miku pero al voltear vieron a otros dos robots. Una chica de cabello castaño llamada Meiko y un chico llamado Gakupo. Gakupo golpeo a Len en el estomago provocando que se golpee contra el piso fuertemente y comenzó a toser._

_**/Realmente son fuertes/**_ _Pensaba Len quien intentaba pararse mas no podía por el fuerte golpe. Un hilo de sangre recorrió su barbilla preocupando a ambas chicas._

_-Hmp, que perdida de tiempo-. Comentaba Meiko con una sonrisa._

_-¿C-Como es que hablan si son robots?, no pueden tener cuerdas vocales-. Decía Rin mientras Miku golpeaba su frente con su mano derecha._

_-Aun que seamos robots tenemos partes de humanos debido a fuimos personas asesinadas y así es como revivimos gracias a nuestro creador-. Explicaba Kaito tomando a ambas chicas de los brazos. Estas forzegeaban para soltarce cuando..._

_-Si no eres completamente un robot...¡ESTO TE DOLERA!-. Miku pateo una parte del cuerpo de Kaito que nunca se debe patear en un hombre provocando que este las suelte. Len se paro ya un poco más recuperado y los 3 salieron corriendo seguidos por Meiko, Gakupo y Kaito quienes parecían muy rápidos. Se detuvieron al ver frente a ellos una chica de largos cabellos rosas y ojos azules pero no era Luka. Esta chica tomo a Miku del cuello elevando sus pies del suelo e intentando asfixiarla. Rin se le subió a caballo por la espalda haciendo que la chica deje caer a Miku y comience a intentar evitar caer al suelo. _

_-¡SUELTAME!-. Exclamo IA tomando a Rin del brazo y golpeándola contra el suelo tan fuerte que la dejo desmayada. Miro a Len sonriendo quien se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos evitando que la suave patada de IA le cause alguna herida grave. A pesar de que la patada fue suave, Len retrocedió unos pasos. Se descubrió y observo a IA._

_-¡¿Que les hicimos para que nos golpeen?!-. Pregunto un exaltado Len._

_-¿Ya te percataste que los demás Vocaloids no han llegado?. Debe ser gracias a que Lily les ordeno volver-. Explico IA intentando golpear con su puño a Len pero este esquivo con dificultad._

_-¿Lily?, ¿quien es ella?-. Pregunto Miku sintiendo lastima por IA yaciendo en el suelo._

_-Es...¡AAAAAAAAAH!-. Grito IA de dolo al sentir una especie de choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. Se dejo caer de rodillas pero al sentir la mano de Len en su hombro lo golpeo y lo golpeo de una forma totalmente agresiva hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Tomo a Miku del cuello nuevamente para intentar matarla mas al dejarla inconsciente le tuvo compasión y la lanzo al suelo._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-Hmp...-. Rin comenzaba a despertar._

_-¿Estas bien?-. Preguntaba IA mientras Rin se sentaba de golpe del piso mirándola asombrada._

_-Puedo ver miedo en tu mirada. No te are daño-. IA se encontraba arrodillada a lado de Rin._

_-¿Te preocupas por mi?-. Pregunto Rin sin salir de su asombro._

_-Te lo explicare luego. Despierta a ese chico...al parecer es tu hermano gemelo...-. IA se paro y señalo a Len quien se encontraba muy mal herido recostado contra la pared donde lo coloco IA. Al parecer ella conservaba mucha fuerza. Luego de sacudirlo un poco Len despertó abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Se paro sintiendo algo de dolor. IA se encontraba de espalda a ellos observando el suelo. Len intento golpearla pero IA volteo rápidamente y de forma fácil lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su puño._

_-No les are daño, tranquilo. Lamento lo de hoy-. Luego de estas palabras y de soltarlo Len se tranquilizo un poco mas aun seguía dudoso._

_-¿Que hay de Miku?-. Pregunto Rin._

_-Me pidió que los cuidara mientras ella iba por su hermano-. Explico IA. Los gemelos Kagamine se miraron preocupados. Notando esto, IA negó con su cabeza indicando que Miku estaría bien._

_-¿Como sabemos que nos protegerás?-. Pregunto Len. IA se encogió de hombros._

_-Quizás quiera salir de aquí junto con ustedes. ¿No tiene sentido?-. Ante las palabras de IA y viendo que de echo tenía sentido, bajo su cabeza en aprobación. _

_-Lily es la que maneja todo lo que sucede aquí. Cuanto más miedo se sienta sera peor-. Explico IA. Rin señalo a una chica de corto cabello verde que se acercaba._

_**/No podre con ella. Megumi es más fuerte que yo. Lily lo sabe, por eso la trajo a ella/ **__Pensaba IA observando a Rin y a Len con preocupación._

_-¡Corran!, ¡yo los cubro!-. IA corría detrás de Len y Rin por si Megu los alcanzaba por la espalda. Llegaron a un elevador y notaron a Miku intentando encenderlo con desesperación pero ellos también se encontraban algo desesperados por lo que no prestaron atención._

_-¡Rápido!-. Exclamo Len a Miku al ver que Rin lo abrazo._

_-¡FUNCIONA DE UNA VES MALDITA MIER...!-. Miku se encontraba gritando de forma histérica pero se detuvo al sentir un frío que recorrió su cuerpo. Len siguió presionando el botón._

_-¡No llegaran!-. Exclamo IA pensando en vos alta y colocándose en posición de pelea. Para sorpresa de todos el elevador se abrió y entraron rápidamente sin notar la presencia de dos chicos._

_-¡MALDITOS ROBOTS!-. Escucharon exclamar a Nero. Len detuvo el golpe que Nero le daría._

_-¡AUCH!, ¡TRANQUILO!, ¡¿TODOS VAN A GOLPEARME A MI O QUE?!-. Tras las palabras de Len, Nero se aparto._

_-Tranquilo...ellos no son vocaloids, no nos traicionaran si nos unimos a ellos-. Aclaraba Neru con su celular en mano observando a IA._

_-Algo me dice que tu causaras problemas debido a que tienes la apariencia de ser algo miedosa. Y si tienen miedo pueden terminar heridos-. Aclaraba IA comprendiendo la indirecta de Neru quien elevo una ceja. Tras detenerse el ascensor todos salieron pero el elevador cayo y casi cae Neru de no ser por Rin._

_-¡N-NO ME SUELTES!-. Exclamo Rin luego de ser ayudada por los demás a subir a Neru._

_-Jejeje, lo siento. Muchas gracias-. Se disculpaba Neru mientras IA observaba con rostro de «solo seras una molestia», más específicamente: rostro de chica enojada. Mientras caminaban Neru y Nero se presentaron._

_-Yo soy su hermana Rin Kagamine. Por cierto Miku, ¿acaso escapabas de algo?-. Pregunto Rin mirando a Miku luego de presentarse ante los hermanos Akita._

_-Es que vi mi reflejo en un espejo. Pero mi cabello en el reflejo se torno negro y mis ojos rojos y luego el reflejo me sonrió de forma macabra. Corrí y por momentos me sentía observada. Escuche un susurro en mi mente que me dio escalofríos en el elevador. Esa voz dijo __**«Zatsune»**__-. Explicó Miku asustando un poco a Neru. IA se detuvo lo que hizo que los demás también._

_-¿Escuchan eso?-. Pregunto IA._

_-Pasos. Los puedo oír muy cerca de aquí-. Aclaro Nero. Los pasos se escuchaban cada ves más cerca y al visualizase un chico que se veía débil, Miku corrió a abrazarlo. Los demás suspiraron tranquilos suponiendo que era el hermano de Miku, y todos es todos, ya que Nero y Neru notaron cierto parecido en ellos. IA sonrió satisfecha de haber encontrado a Mikuo._

_-Creo que solo nos queda encontrar la salida-. Se alegro Len. Rin se entristeció._

_-¿Que sucede Rin?-. Pregunto Neru notando su rostro._

_-Se que cuando salgamos de aquí no nos volveremos a ver-. Unos 4 minutos de silencio parecieron darle la razón a Rin. IA volvió a sonreír pero de una forma más seca._

_-Hazme recordar que te pida tu número telefónico, el de tu hermano y todos los que estamos aquí, pero luego-. Rin acepto con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Siguieron caminando un poco más pero se encontraron con Meiko, Kaito, Akaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Aoki y Teto. Todos aquellos vocaloids los rodearon. _

_-¡¿Que hacemos?!-. Pregunto Neru asustada colocando espalda con espalda con Miku._

_-No tengan miedo-. Ordeno IA colocándose en posición de lucha. Gumi se paro frente a IA._

_-¿A quien engañas IA?. Chicos, si quieren ver un buen espectáculo mantengan a los demás alejados-. Tanto Gumi como los demás Vocaloids eran controlados por Lily quien les aclaraba quienes debían vivir y quienes no, a lo que ellos obedecen o reciben una descarga eléctrica de la cual IA logro liberarse al encontrar un control y romperlo por accidente. Al darse cuenta de que era el control de las descargas decidió ayudar a los gemelos y su amiga. Mientras los demás vocaloids retenían a los chicos IA esquivaba los golpes de Gumi con dificultad._

_-Y yo creí que IA era rápida-. Comentaba Aoki sosteniendo a Rin._

_-¿Eh?-. Dijo Rin al notar el rostro preocupado de Aoki._

_-Intenta cansar a Gumi para luego intentar luchar con ella pero si sigue así los papeles van a invertirse y ella sera la que se canse-. Explicaba Aoki a Len. IA se cubrió utilizando sus brazos mientras Megu la golpeaba. Los golpes comenzaban a doler y como la piel era humana, comenzaba a quedarle moretones y a enrojecerse. Megu se detuvo sin mostrar cansancio alguno lo que asombro a IA y mucho._

_-¿No atacaras?-. Pregunto Megu provocando a la chica de cabello rosa quien tenía cara de asombro. Lily necesitaba alejar a toda costa a IA de los demás._

_-Se que puedes hacerlo mejor-. Aclaro Meiko a IA sosteniendo a Neru quien por más que forcejeaba no lograba liberarse. IA intento patear a Megu quien esquivo con facilidad y al ver a IA en guardia baja la hizo caer para luego patear fuertemente su estomago 3 veces haciendo que IA se retuerza de dolor en el suelo. Se podía observar un hilo rojo en la barbilla de la chica quien se sentó escupiendo sangre y con un poco de dificultad. Limpio la sangre de su barbilla con su propio dedo y comenzó a lanzar un combo de golpeas hacia Megu que de 10 solo la tocaban 3. IA intento volver a patear a Megu mas esta tomo su pierna comenzó a girar sin soltarla y la lanzo contra una pared estrellándola en la misma. IA se paro rápidamente a antes de comenzar a sentir dolor en su espalda y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Megu lanzando una rápida ráfaga de patadas que Megu comenzó a esquivar con más dificultad. Megu le devolvió todas las patadas acertando y luego la tomo del cuello._

_-¡La va a matar!-. Exclamo Miku. Los amigos de IA intentaban soltarse de los vocaloid mas les era imposible. Aoki soltó a Rin y corrió de forma tan rápida que casi no se vio a quitar el brazo de Megu con su mano. IA cayo de rodillas en el piso al ser soltada y observo agitada y sorprendida a Aoki parada frente a ella. Una fuerte descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Aoki quien solo hizo muecas de dolor. _

_-¡Demonios!. Tampoco hay que matarla, Lily puede devolverla a la normalidad cuando quiera. Y a los humanos los puede cambiar también, solo tenemos que llevarlos-. Se excusaba Aoki. Megu negó con su cabeza pero luego de pensarlo, acepto nuevamente con la cabeza en signo de aprobación. _

_-Yo la llevo-. Se ofreció Aoki ayudando a parar a IA._

_-Tranquila, escaparan con vida-. Susurro Aoki a IA mientras la ayudaba. Todos los vocaloids que allí se encontraban llevaron a los gemelos y sus amigos hacia un lugar muy extraño. Luces que se encontraban encendidas allí comenzaron a parpadear. Neru comenzó a sentir miedo y las luces comenzaron a parpadear cada ves más. Empujando a Neru hacia el piso, alguien se paro frente a el._

_-Lily...-. Susurro IA con molestia en su rostro. La rubia sonrió. Llevaba ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Como si estuviese ocultando algo. Neru notando esto se soltó del vocaloid y corrió a ayudar a su hermano. IA iba a atacar pero Aoki coloco una mano en su hombro en signo de tener un plan mejor. Len observo la reacción de Aoki suponiendo que quería ayudarlos. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver en una pequeña mesa no muy lejana a Rin un control y pidió..._

_-¿Puedo hablar con ella?. Seguramente puedo tener un ultimo deseo antes de morir-. Len dijo esto señalando a Aoki lo cual convenció a Lily quien tomo el control de la pequeña mesa desconfiando de Aoki y Len._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Susurro Aoki a Len._

_-Tu y IA busquen una forma de entretener a Lily. Se que ella puede ser más fuerte que Megu pero ambas son muy rápidas y creo que podrán esquivar los golpes. Yo intentare romper el control mientras los demás distraen a los vocaloids-. Susurraba Len. Aoki acepto con la cabeza. De echo Len no tenía malas ideas casi nunca. _

_-El tiempo se acaba y con ello mi paciencia-. Decía Lily con el control en mano._

_-Len, ¿cierto?-. Pregunto Aoki y este acepto con la cabeza seriamente._

_-Los robots son fuertes. ¿Podrán liberarse?-. Susurro Aoki y Len volvió a aceptar con su cabeza pero esta ves con una sonrisa. Aoki sintió una descarga eléctrica a lo que solo hizo muecas de dolor abrazándose a si misma. Lily sonrió. IA (quien había escuchado a Len y a Aoki por estar cerca), corrió y con una barrida hizo que Lily cayera al suelo y el control volara por los aires. Los Vocaloids se distrajeron al ver esto por lo que Miku, Mikuo y los demás se soltaron. Rin corrió a tomar el control cuando este cayo al piso y salió corriendo del lugar. Kaito intento seguirla..._

_-¡No lo aras!-. Exclamo Len casi gritando lanzándose encima de Kaito para arrojarlo al suelo. Mikuo esquivaba los ataques de Gakupo con dificultad, pero algo que sorprendió a Aoki es que simplemente: los esquivaba. Lily solo esquivaba con demasiada facilidad los ataques de IA hasta que esta se canso lo suficiente como para detenerse._

_-Quizás yo no soy con la que debes pelear-. Lily sonrió de forma malvada mientras IA volteaba a ver a un chico de cabello de su mismo color a cierta distancia sorprendiéndose. Rin se encontraba parada en la puerta agitada de tanto correr observando a IA._

_-IAN...-. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica de cabello rosa dando un paso hacia el con los ojos inundados en lagrimas. _

_-Hermana. Perdóname, pero nos traicionaste. Mi...pequeña hermana me traiciono-. Las palabras del chico lastimaban a IA. El era idéntico a ella. La chica rompió en llanto._

_-Lily solo...¡solo nos utiliza entiende eso de una ves!-. Exclamaba IA llegando al borde de la histeria. IAN volteo viendo a Rin pero IA corrió a pararse frente a ella extendiendo sus brazos._

_-Vuelve por donde viniste Rin-. Ordeno IA._

_-Pero...El es tu hermano...-. La voz de Rin era de una niña angustiada._

_-Mi hermano no se dejaría dominar de esa manera...-. Seca sus lagrimas. -Vete rápido-. Rin salió corriendo._

_-¡IA NO LO HAGAS!-. Gritaba Aoki protegiéndose de los ataques de Teto. Neru parecía furiosa. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Lily golpeándola para sorpresa de todos. Lily se quedo sin habla._

_-¡Tu si que me sacas de paciencia maldita perra!-. Exclamaba Neru realmente molesta. Lily la tomo de un brazo vacilando si golpearla o no. Miku, Len, Mikuo y los demás vocaloid corrieron hacia afuera al ver que Nero jalo de su brazo libre a Neru llevándosela. Aoki dudo de irse pero sabia que IA se quedaría así que tuvo que correr a proteger a los demás. Los vocaloids corrieron detrás de ellos dejando solo a IA, IAN y Lily._

_-IAN es tu versión masculina IA. Aun que tenga algo de tu sangre, el no existiría de no ser por...-. Lily no pudo terminar de decir "por mi". Un grito de angustia y desgarrador la interrumpió._

_-¡CÁLLATEEEEE!-. Los ojos de IA se cerraron fuertemente al momento de gritar y se abrieron lentamente para ver a su hermano. Se podían observar lagrimas recorrer las mejillas del chico._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Aoki se encontraba recibiendo un choque eléctrico hasta que Rin lanzó el control hacia el suelo y lo piso rompiéndolo._

_-G-Gracias-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Aoki en ese momento._

_-Debemos salir rápido de aquí-. Aclaro Nero._

_-¿Donde esta IA?-. Pregunto Mikuo preocupando a los demás. Neru salió corriendo, sentía que debía disculparse con ella y si moría no podría hacerlo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_IA se encontraba arrodillada en el piso intentando reponerse. Los ojos de IAN se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas._

_-Tu no...quieres...-. Aseguro una débil IA. Su hermano sonrió amargamente. En todo momento ella solo se defendió intentando no herirlo ni ser muy herida. IAN cerro su puño para dale un fuerte golpe a IA el cual sería el definitivo. IA cerro fuertemente sus ojos pero noto que el golpe jamas le llego. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de no ver a nadie. Neru llego y ayudándola a pararse pidió más de 5 veces perdón pero IA seguía sin salir de su asombro. Al llegar con los demás comenzaron a buscar una salida lo antes posible. IA y Aoki comenzaron a patear una puerta para poder abrirla lo cual lograron. Esa puerta era la de salida._

_-¡Somos libres!-. Exclamo Neru al ver que la puerta se abrió._

_-Esto es raro...-. Susurro Mikuo. IA volteo viendo a su hermano y extendió su mano._

_-No pienso traicionar a Lily-. Fueron las palabras del chico a punto de dar media vuelta._

_-¿Es todo?, ¿luego de todo el mal que te a echo?. Puede que nos aya creado pero yo prefiero estar muerta a volver a obedecer todos sus caprichitos-. Su hermano se detuvo a pensar un momento._

_-...IA...-. Su hermano acepto con la cabeza y ella corrió a abrazarlo. Todos salieron rápidamente de allí. Neru parecía marcar un número telefónico._

_-¿Que haces Neru?-. Pregunto su hermano._

_-Lo es que este edificio sea demolido antes de que los androides quieran escapar. Por mientras podemos retenerlos cerrando fuertemente la puerta con algo-. Explicaba Neru._

_-¡LEN!, ¿has escuchado sobre el "colegio embrujado"?-. Len golpeo su frente con su mano provocando que los demás rían._

_**FIN :D**_

_**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO. PORFISSS DEJEN SUS REVIERS Y DIGAN SI QUIEREN UN FIC DE SU PAREJA PREFERIDA :3. **_

_**OPCIONES...**_

_**1- IA X IAN**_

_**2- LEN X RIN**_

_**3- LEN X MIKU**_

_BYEEEE :D_


End file.
